1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to children's clothing with a hidden harness and exterior handholds for parents to hold and more safely grasp their child.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, infant and toddler apparel has generally only focused on clothing children and the fashion taste of parents. Some apparel has incorporated handles on the exterior of children's clothing to allow parents to more easily grasp their children. However, when grasped, these handles concentrate the force exerted on the area of the body on which the handle is attached. Consequently, there is a need for children's clothing with exterior handles that distributes the force exerted on the handle evenly across the child's body, allowing a parent to grasp their child more safely.